Skallox
Skallox is a member of the Red Lantern Corps. Though he didn't talk much, he is an intense fighter. Using his brute strength and rage to overpower his enemies. Throughout the course of the Red Lantern Invasion, he grew to despise Kilowog, frequently battling him whenever a confrontation presented itself. He proved loyal to the Red Lantern cause, willing to take hits for his teammates and defend them against danger. History He was one of the Red Lanterns to believe that Razer was dead after they destroyed Colony 12 and went to his memorial service. Razer's return .]] Skallox along with Bleez and Veon were surprised at Razer's return on Shard. Though Razer was accused of being a traitor and imprisoned by Atrocitus, but soon after was rescued by the Interceptor crew. Skallox aided Zilius Zox in capturing them. As they raced through the city of Shard, he encountered Green Lantern Kilowog for the first time and ensued with him in combat. Though Skallox had him overpowered, Skallox was taken aback by Hal Jordan. Helping Ragnar Watching the Red Lanterns ranks grow, Skallox at some point became aware of Ragnar's acceptance into the Red Lanterns ranks. Ragnar had previously been convicted and thrown in jail by his sister for killing a Green Lantern and trying to kill her, all in an attempt to become a Green Lantern. Skallox arrived on Ragnar's planet of Betrassus and stood guard, ready to back him up. blasting the Green Lanterns.]] Upon seeing several Green Lanterns and Razer again, Skallox charged at the four alongside Veon, Bleez and Ragnar. He rammed his head into Kilowog, who tried to hold Skallox back with his arms. Shortly after Razer gained the upper hand on Veon, Skallox jumped at Kilowog and was hit by a hammer construct made by Kilowog's ring. Despite the damage he had sustained, Skallox continued to fight and shot at the Green Lanterns as they attempted to escape. Hal Jordan decided to use his ring and make several pieces of the building the two opposing teams were in collapse to the ground. Skallox was hit by one of the pieces and went down shortly after being hit. Skallox later went alongside his fellow Red Lanterns to attack the Green Lanterns, who had just recently freed Iolande. Upon seeing each other, Skallox and Kilowog charged into one another and caused a burst of their rings upon intact. Shortly after this, Skallox continued his fight with Kilowog. He punched him once and tried to again, but missed. He was hit in the stomach by Kilowog and then in stomach, sending him to the ground. Skallox managed to get the upper hand on his combatant and moved his arm to finish him off before being shot by the Green Lantern after he had his ring charged by a Blue Lantern Ganthet had left in the Interceptor. He escaped with the other Red Lanterns after the Green Lanterns managed to sustain the planet. Endgame Skallox was one of the many Red Lanterns deployed to distract the Green Lanterns while Atrocitus attempted to assassinate the Guardians of the Universe. Skallox attacked a fully charged Kilowog with Veon and Bleez. Before the three could reach him, Kilowog constructed a canon resembling Skallox's head. When the canon was fired at him and his teammates, Skallox tried to shield them before he and the two were hit and blasted off into space. Physical appearance Skallox is a large dragon-like humanoid male. He has a two horns, a horse-like face with big fangs and has red eyes. Skallox also has a hunchback and wears a big Red Lantern battle armor, with the Red Lantern Corps symbol on his shoulder pads. Abilities Skallox is shown to be immensely powerful even without his Red Lantern abilities. Even to overpower against Kilowog, by battering him through several buildings, with the ability of flight with his Red Power Ring, on Shard and send him flying with his bare fists. He also uses his Red Lantern Ring by bursting stream of red burning liquid from his ring or from his mouth, on his opponents even crushing the bedrock easily beneath them. Equipment * Red Lantern Power Ring: A red ring that is fueled by the rage of Skallox, which he could use it to fly and stream bursts a large amount of red burning liquid. Trivia The only quotes he spoke was from "Flight Club," when he said, "Not working," and "Where's the warden?". When fighting the Green Lanterns, he always went after Kilowog. He is capable of hitting others to long distances with his head much like an actual bull. He has the appearance of a skeleton-like alien. In all his appearance, he is always near Bleez and Veon. Apperances Background information In the comics, after Atrocitus threw him into the blood ocean, it was revealed that prior to becoming a Red Lantern he was hired to commit acts of violence by a man named Lancer. Lancer wrongly accused him of disloyalty and threw him in an oven deforming his face and explaining his entry into the Red Lantern Corps. References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Red Lantern Corps members